


[art] i (heart) hawkeye

by GWH



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Winterhawk Wonderland Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWH/pseuds/GWH
Summary: Art for lantaniel for the Winterhawk wonderland gift exchange!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	[art] i (heart) hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/gifts).



> This art was done as a gift for lantaniel! Thank you for your lovely prompts and amazing ideas, I was enjoying in every single moment while working on this! Originally started out as a fill for the clothes swapping prompt; but Lucky is just the best and I simply couldn't not include him too! Happy holidays & hope you enjoy <3


End file.
